Everything Is Permitted
by ThirdGenDrakon
Summary: Rated T for language and blood. Altair and Malik meet someone with an interesting ability in Jerusalem and becomes entangled in another brotherhood. I suck at summaries.
1. For Whom The Bell tolls

**Yo yo hmie joe, its ThirdGenDrakon back at it again with another story. Now i want to confess that this idea was born from wondering just how much _nothing is true, everything is permitted_ actually aplies to. So this is a little Altair, Malik, and a couple OC's. All right go to Ubisoft and any other respected owners. The plot is mine as well as my darling OC's. Read and review if that fits your fancy. Enjoy and yes there will be a sprinkle of Altmal in this because theyre my OTP. Aight, Leggo.**

The sunrise cast golden rays over the city of Jerusalem. Altair rolled over on the heavy pillows spread out on the floor. He cracked his eyes open and yawned.

"Wake up Novice." Malik ordered as he threw a pillow at the Master Assassin's face.

"What's the problem Malik?" He asked groggily.

"Do you not hear the bells?" malik asked grumpily.

Altair sat still and listened. Sure enough, the bells tolled deeply. "I do now." he said simply to the bureau master. Something is going on out there, I'm not sure if it's assassin related or something else. I need you to be my eyes out there. Recon and report." Malik explained and instructed.

Altair stood and stretched before climbing up and out of the bureau. It didn't take long for the source of the commotion to be found.

"Demon!" A Templar yelled as he ran down the dusty street.

"Sorceress!" Yelled another.

" Child of evil!" Shouted a third.

"Leave me alone!" An unseen voice replied

Altair stopped. It was the voice of a young girl. Turning the corner he saw a girl around seventeen surrounded by Templars. She was visibly shaking and her green eyes were blown wide. She was dressed in a tattered tunic and her auburn hair was braided simply down her back. Altair saw the Templars close in to a tighter circle around her and decided that he had seen enough.

"Enough." He said just loud enough for one Templar to hear as he stalked forward. Said Templar turned, his red helmet glinting in the sun.

"This is none of your business, leave." They instructed.

Altair responded by drawing the short blade from the sheath on his back. He continued toward them, the blade held firm in his hand. The blade was not meant for his use today, but for the girl. Judging from the glare she shot him, (had Malik seen the intensity he would have been jealous) Altair guessed she could hold her own. He tossed the blade and it landed before her tip buried in the dirt. She shied into the corner away from the weapon but gave Altair a mischievous glance that told Altair that she needed a distraction. Altair unsheathed his hidden blade, smirking as it came out with a metallic hiss.

He lunged the hidden blade making contact with the Templar's sword with a clang. The watched the girl out of the corner of his eye as she went for the blade. Using her small size she weaved between the rushing group of Templars and buried the sword through the Templars neck. Blood splattered on the assassins face as the metal cut through flesh and bone.

She removed the blade and let both the weapon and the body drop. The other Templars hesitated in fear as a fire burned within her eyes. The air pressure around them dropped and black wisps of a smoke like substance collected around the girl. Her eyes blazed with determination as she recited some sort of incantation.

 _"Shallahat Num Emerante!"_ She thrust her hands forward in the direction of the fallen Templar and the smoke flooded into the body.

To Altair's amazement, the body rose and took up arms against its brothers. It seemed that she had killed him and raised him back from the dead. The assassin wasn't sure if he should have been terrified or in awe. The freshly revived Templar hacked and chopped down the others. The girl was completely focused on her creation that she didn't see the last Templar until it was nearly to late. Altair surged forward to parry the blade. The girl yelped as the metal struck her, had the assassin not stepped in she would have been killed.

Finishing off the final Templar. Altair turned to her. "We need to go. You need medical help, I know a safe place where you can recover in peace...somewhat."

The girl shook her head and backed away. "I...I can't. Thank you for helping me but I really can't trust you let alone go to a 'safe place' with you. Besides if I let him go I might not make it to the bureau awake."

Altair stopped suddenly. "You know of the bureau?" Altair took a defensive stance. Usually those who knew of the Bureau outside of the creed were usually a threat to the brotherhood. "How?" He asked sternly.

She seemed to curl into herself. "My brother is an informant. He took me once to the one in Damascus. I've learned that where there are assassins there is likely to be a Bureau nearby where they take refuge."

Altair was about to say something but was cut off by the sound of Templar reinforcements running through the streets. He looked towards the girl who seemed to panic she lost her concentration and the connection and the smoke returned to her. Altair could tell by her posture that she was going down soon. She stumbled and shooked her head lightly.

Altair sheathed his blade and quickly ran to her. He caught her just as she collapsed with exhaustion and blood loss. He scooped an arm under her legs and carried her bridal style. He heard her mumble something but didnt catch what it was. Before he ask her to repeat it she passed out.

Altair quickly made his way to the bureau. He couldn't stop thinking about all the shit Malik was going to give him about this. _Recon and report._ The Dai had said. _Oops_


	2. Meeting Alaya

**heya heya peeps. back at it again with the "necrocreed" as i like to call it. This one is from Malik's Pov I will be jumping POV's so...yeah. I hope you like my unholy brain child. Feel free to give idea/ character suggestions. k bye**

To say Malik wasn't angry about Altair explicitly ignor his instruction would be the understatement of the century. He glared daggers as the assassin came into the bureau gently carrying a girl in his hands. Malik noticed that Altair carried her more like a bowl of hot coals than a delicate thing. Which Malik had learned that women were not in the least _delicate._ He'd seen women train as hard if not harder than most of the men in Masyaf.

"I thought I told you recon and report, Novice." Malik reminded.

"Later Malik, she's injured. I need your help to bandage her." Altair whispered calmly. He seemed to be a little wary, and in disbelief as if he'd just seen something which he could not explain.

Malik slammed closed the heavy Tome he'd been writing in, "Why should I ,Altair?"

Altair squared his shoulder's, "Because I need you too. She can do something amazing. You may not believe me but I don't care."

Malik walked over to the garden and brought a few pillows in for Altair to lay her on. "Well?" He asked as Altair lay her down gently.

"She can _raise the dead."_

Malik froze. "Excuse me?" He turned abruptly to face Altair.

He pointed to the cabinets, "Bandages are in there."

Altair nodded and went to said cabinet while Malik drew water from the fountain. He sat next to the girl and began to search for the wound. Following the blood he found a gash on her side. He had Altair assist him in removing her tunic. she wore a linen undershirt. Malik was taken aback by the amount of scarification on such a young woman.

"Oh my..." Altair whispered in surprise.

"Judging by the symbols she is a Necromancer." Malik noted.

Altair looked to him in confusion. "A what now?"

Malik sighed. "Honestly novice, I though you did your studies when we were younger. Did you not read the book Al Mualim provided?"

Altair shrugged, "I read most of them."

"Yet, it seems you failed to read the most important one, save for the tenants of our creed."

Altair crossed his arms, "What book might this be?" He asked bitterly.

"The information regarding other Organizations, Associations, and Brotherhoods which exist around us. One of which would be a group whop refer to themselves at the Society of Necromancers. It seems that our guest would be a member, and a high ranking one at that." As he spoke, Malik cleaned and wrapped her wound.

"Oh." Altair looked at his feet, 'Yeah I may or may not have skipped that book" he admitted.

Malik stood, finished patching the Necromancer up. "Now while we wait for her to wake up, I want you to tell me everything that you saw."

Altair had just finished describing the fight to Malik when she began to stir. She blinked groggily and sat up with a groan. It took a minute for her to realize that she was in the bureau. Malik knew that she could do very dangerous things if she were to panic so he spoke as calmly as possible. "It's good to see you awake."

"Why am I here?" She demanded as she stood suddenly. He hand went to her side as she hissed in pain.

"Careful. You have already lost a fair amount of blood. Best not to strain yourself." He warned. "As for why you are here, that is simply because you were wounded and needed my medical expertise. Or at least that is what Altair claims."

She glared at the master assassin. "I thank you for harboring me in your bureau, but I must return to my brother."

"You know of the Bureau?" Malik asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I do." She nodded. "My brother Adan, would often take me to visit the one located in Damascus where I would assist the Dai with his duties." She explained.

"Interesting, well as the Dai of this bureau I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Malik Al-Syaf and this novic here is Altair Ibn La'Ahad."

"Alaya Hashim." She gave a small bow.

"Pleasure to meet you, there is no need for you to rush. Rest and recover. If it is Altair the disturbes the peace and safety which this bureau is meant to bring you need not worry. He will be gone by sunset." Malik smirked.

Alaya smiled, "It seems I am not the only one disturbed by his idiocy." she said coyly.

"Hey!" Altair said in offense.

Outside of the bureau the shouts of Templars still on the search for Alaya could still be heard. She shrugged and sat. "It seems I cant go anywhere at the moment. So I will remain...for now."


	3. Alaya POV

**hey its ya bea ThirdGenDrakon with another chapter for ya. Enjoys. Short chapter sorry guys.**

Alaya knew she should have never used so much energy on one soldier. She had panicked and needed protection as soon as possible. When an assassin threw a weapon in her direction formed a plan.

Huddling in the corner she tried to send a clear message that she need a distraction. To her relief he allowed his blade to appear and attacked. When the attention was on him she surged forward and snatched up the blade.

Aiming for a blow that would be immediately lethal she sliced through his throat. The other Templars hesitated knowing what was about to happen.

Calling upon her power she began her incantation. _"Shallahat Num Emerante._ " She willed the body to rise and heed her commands. She fought through the Templar downing his comrades effectively. She should have known she wouldn't escape without getting injured.

When the Templar swung his sword at her she knew there was no time to save herself. Then the Assassin parried the blow causing the sword to dig into her side. She yelped in pain. Her concentration wavered and she allowed the assassin to dispose of the Templar. He offered to take her to a "safe place."

Alaya immediately knew that he was referring to the bureau. "I might not make it to the bureau awake."

She screwed up. Alaya knew as soon as the words left her mouth.

"You know of the bureau?" The assassin asked sternly. His tance became tense.

Alaya spewed something out about her brother. The sound of more Templars ran towards her snapped her concentration. She tried to regain it but it was to far gone.

Exhaustion washed over Alaya and blackness crept into her vision. The last thing she saw was the assassin running towards her. He caught her with strong hands. He lifted her up so that her head rested on his chest and an arm was under her knees.

"I don't need your help." she manage to whisper before she blacked out.


End file.
